Just Friends?
by icyeyes887
Summary: Rachel and Chandler fic...not for die hard C/M and R/R fans....Chapter 11 added!
1. The One with the Beginning

This is my first fanfic ever so please be at least civil in your reviews!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FRIENDS at all. Believe me if I did, I would be rich and be a millionaire with Matthew Perry in a cage!  
  
This is a Chandler Rachel fic as I am tired of all the R+R and C+M fics. I love that coupling but I wanna try something new. This takes place after Ross's non-marriage to Emily (pretend, just for me, that they never got married after he said Rachel. She fled the church never to be seen again! Mwhahahah.) Chandler and Monica just had a one-night stand and decided to leave it at that. They are still very good friends so don't worry C+M fans. Everything is pretty well explained.if your confused tell me in the review section and I'll tell you. Oh and everything that happened in the series after the wedding, didn't happen. Well then, lets begin!  
  
  
  
  
  
Just Friends?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: The Beginning of it all.  
  
Chandler Bing was mad. He was yet again stuck in his office until 11:00 at night. It had been like this ever since he had gotten promoted into something higher than what he was. Sometimes even he did not even know what he did, some executive that watched the data processors backs and made sure they weren't slacking.  
  
'I think I might finally be done, thank the lord,' he thought, standing. He was about to leave his office when he spotted a picture on his desk. It was a picture of him and all of his friends outside of Central Perk, the local coffeehouse. 'His friends.'  
  
A pang of sadness had entered his mind. That had been the day that Joey had left for L.A.  
  
  
  
::FLASHBACK:: "Ross! Go get the camera we need to get a picture before Joey's big break!" yelled Monica at her older brother, Ross. Ross went back inside the coffeehouse and reappeared later with a camera. Joey had finally gotten a movie offer. He was ecstatic beyond all belief. Chandler was very happy for him, but he was really going to miss his best friend. "Ok, everyone lean in front.yes that's right all around Joey. Chandler I want you to be next to him.and Phoebe! No bunny ears!" said Monica, scolding everyone if they did anything that she didn't like. Same old Monica. We all smiled and the picture got taken. After that Joey hopped into the cab and never looked back a second time, for he had looked back once, right at me. ::END OF FLASHBACK::  
  
Chandler sighed. Joey had left forever that day and Chandler doubted that he would ever come back. Joey became a huge movie star when the movie he had starred in became a huge success. Joey sent Chandler monthly postcards but they were pretty short and it appeared as though he had written them on the way out the door so Chandler never took them seriously.  
  
Joey's departure had started the rest of them to take their leave. Ross had gotten the chance of a lifetime, he was offered to go to Peru and basically dig up dead things. It had tickled him pink. He went without question and after that Phoebe decided to leave the city and go to Las Vegas and try and get a music gig or two. She said she'd be back but she never did. She wrote but that only made the fact that she left hurt more.  
  
Monica was the next to go when she got a job offer in Seattle. It was heartbreaking to see her go. Chandler had always thought she would have stayed here. But he had been wrong. He saw her twice a year. She came for Thanksgiving and Christmas. It was kind of reassuring to see her but she would always leave again. Chandler really missed her. Besides Joey, she had been his best friend.  
  
The only one left was Rachel but Chandler hadn't seen her in a couple of years. Rachel was another one he missed a lot. He wasn't quite sure why but he wanted to at least see her again. Rachel had always made him feel better when he had been down. She was so sweet and he couldn't imagine her not doing well at whatever she was doing now.  
  
Chandler sighed and gathered his papers into his briefcase. He really did feel alone now that all of his friends had left to pursue their dreams. What did he, Chandler Bing, have? A stupid job at a stupid office doing something that he had no clue to what it was. What had been his dream? Chandler quickly put this thought in the back of his head before finally leaving his stupid office.  
  
Chandler stood outside the doorway of Central Perk and peered in. It hadn't changed one bit. It was still the same old coffeehouse. Heck, Gunther still ran it. Chandler assumed he was still waiting for Rachel. Chandler chuckled, in spite of himself.  
  
He walked in and noticed a woman ordering a cup of coffee, a very familiar woman. He looked at bit closer at the brunette. "Rachel?" he said. The woman's head turned around to reveal the lovely face of Rachel Green. She looked at Chandler, almost like she didn't see him before breaking into a huge smile.  
  
"Chandler! OH MY GOD! Chandler Bing!" she squealed. "Careful Rach, you're beginning to sound like Janice," he quipped. She hugged him tightly. "I've missed you so much Chandler," she whispered. Chandler just hugged her tighter.  
  
They sat down on the same big couch. "So tell me, are you still working at Ralph Lauren?" asked Chandler, taking off his coat. "Yes, I'm an executive now. I guess finally my work is paying off." Chandler smiled as he remembered the little rich girl who came bursting into that coffeehouse with a wedding dress on, the one who thought it was a crime to cut up credit cards.  
  
"So Chandler, tell me what are you doing? Are you still at that job you hate?" asked Rachel, spreading a little bit a cream cheese onto her bagel. Chandler grimaced. "Of course, I can't believe all of you followed your dream and I still get stuck in the vicious cycle that is data processing." Rachel giggled at the sarcastic note in his voice. Good ole Chandler. He was definitely the best. She had missed him a lot. Actually it was him she was hoping to find. It was strange really. She had been in her office when all of a sudden she wanted to talk to Chandler. She couldn't explain it.  
  
Later, they parted and promised each other to have lunch soon. 'I wonder when soon is?' wondered Chandler as he walked into his apartment. He sat down in his chair and quickly fell asleep.  
  
SATURDAY EVENING @ CHANDLER'S  
  
"Yet another evening of nothing and the wonderful invention of the television," said Chandler, aloud to no one. He had spent his entire day sitting in his chair and eating. He definitely wasn't surprised if had gained like 50 pounds from doing sheer nothing. "So this is what its like to be Joey." he said again, shaking his head. He was about to actually go to sleep when there was a frantic knocking on his door.  
  
Chandler, curious of who might be calling upon him at this hour, opened the door to find Rachel. She was drenched from head to toe and she was holding a Macy's bag full of equally wet clothes. "Chandler, thank god your home." Chandler quickly pulled her inside and ran to get a towel.  
  
While he was gone, Rachel ran over the thoughts in her head. 'Why did I come to Chandler? I must look like a spoiled little kid again,' she thought, bitterly.  
  
Chandler returned with a towel. Instead of giving it to her, he proceeded to dry her himself. He first did it hard and fast so she could get warm, she supposed anyways. Rachel was about to protest about the fact that she was sure she was stable enough to dry herself but then Chandler softly patted her shoulders. Rachel felt his as though electricity was shooting through her veins. She half closed her eyes and just let him dry her. When he was done, he gave her his bathrobe and finally spoke. "Well, what happened Rach?" Rachel sighed. "Well I got evicted from my apartment and I didn't know where to go and I wasn't sure if you still lived here and.and.OH MY GOD CHANDLER! I'M HOMELESS!" she wailed.  
  
"Shh.its okay Rach.shhh.everything's gonna be all right.you can stay here with me," he said, pulling her into his arms and giving her a hug. They stood there in silence for a while. Rachel could feel herself blushing as she let Chandler hold her. It felt like she was completed in a puzzle of some sort.  
  
"Chandler, are you sure. I mean I don't wanna impose upon you," said Rachel, sniffing. Chandler pulled away from her and looked at her, intently. "Rachel, I will always be here. No matter what happens, count on me." Rachel smiled and hugged him once more.  
  
I hope you liked it. Review it and I'll write more!! 


	2. The One with the Invitation for all Occa...

Hey! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!!! Oh and in the chapter before this in the sentence where Rachel is saying she's homeless and stuff there is not supposed to be just periods. There is actually supposed to be three dots so if it confused you then I'm sorry!! Here ya go!  
  
Just Friends?  
  
Chapter 2: The One with the Invitation for all Occasions  
  
Rachel awoke the next day to see a completely different surrounding then she was used to, 'Oh yeah. That's right, I live here at Chandler's now," she thought, slipping out of bed.  
  
She looked around and smiled. It was definitely Joey's old room, based on the fact of the large stack of porn in the corner. She laughed out loud. She missed Joey and the rest of the gang. 'I wonder how they're doing?'  
  
She looked around for maybe a sign of clothing but to no avail. It was then that she noticed a large burgundy robe draped on a chair. She approached it curiously. Picking it up, she also noticed that her initials were embroidered in gold on the breast pocket. Rachel traced her fingers over it with wide eyes. 'This is beautiful. How did it get here? Oh, of course Chandler must have gotten it for me. He's such a sweetheart,' she thought while slipping it on. It was very warm and it almost felt like Chandler was holding her again. She had felt so warm and cozy inside. 'Wait a second, why am I thinking these things. I'm not going through what I did with Ross. Chandler is way too much of a friend to lose. I must be thinking this because he's being so nice to me,' she thought, opening the door and walking out.  
  
She found Chandler sitting at the counter, still dressed in his blue bathrobe. Rachel couldn't help but notice how handsome he really was. Even with his hair tousled, he looked incredibly sexy. 'AH! NO! Stop it Rachel don't think this. It's wrong. He's just being nice. . .still. . . he is very sexy,' She grinned and sneaked up behind him. She looked over his shoulder and whispered, "Boo." Chandler shot his head up and jumped out of his seat. "Holy crap! Your worse than Eddie was!" he screeched. Rachel just laughed at him as he settled instead in his recliner, mumbling to himself. Rachel proceeded to pour herself some coffee when she noticed the calendar. It was August 16th. Three days before Chandler's birthday. She looked his way and got a quick idea.  
  
  
  
"Hey Chan? Do I have any dry clothes?" she asked, quickly. "Yeah, they are in the drawers. You going out?" he said, turning to look at her. Rachel nodded and walked into her bedroom. Chandler watched her leave and smiled. He loved having a roommate again. Plus, Rachel was so sweet and beautiful, not mention her legs we very. . .whoa! What the hell is this? Chandler stood up quickly. Is this a feeling? No. No. No! He ran into the bathroom to take a cold shower and try to forget that he was thinking about how beautiful her leg were. . .AH! STOP IT!  
  
  
  
LATER  
  
"So, your trying to tell me that a party store does not have birthday invitation?" said Rachel, placing her hand on her hips. The cashier just looked at her and said in a flat voice, "I'm sorry miss but we are out. Can I interest you in our special invitation for every occasion?" Rachel's mouth dropped in disbelief. "I assume you didn't hear me. I said BIRTHDAY invitations. Not an invitation for every occasion." Again, the cashier just stared at her and pushed a thick packet of invitations at her. "Miss this is all we have. Take it or leave it." Rachel glared at her and pulled out her wallet. "Fine, I'll take two packets of them," she snarled.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
In L.A  
  
Joey Tribbiani was looking through his mail in front of his spacious mansion in the foothills of California. 'Fan mail, bill, fan mail, hmm. . . what is this? Joey, your invited to a surprise Christmas party in honor of Chandler Bing. Please come to his apartment by 12:00 PM on the 19th of August, signed Rachel,' he thought. Joey looked up and looked confused, as usual. "Is it just me or is it August? Oh well, better bring a present and Christmas cookies.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
In Peru @ a dig site  
  
"Dr. Geller! Dr. Geller! You have mail!" Ross Geller looked up from his bone. "Thanks Pedro!" He got up, dusted himself off and looked at the envelope. Its return address was from New York. Chandler and Rachel both still lived there. "Hmmm . . . What is this? Your invited to an Easter Egg Surprise party for Chandler Bing. Please come to his apartment by 12:00 PM on the 19th of August, signed Rachel." Ross looked up, quickly. "Wait a second. It's August not April. That can't be right. Oh well, OH! I can dress in a . . ."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
In Seattle @ Monica's Place  
  
Monica Geller wiped the perspiration off of her face. "Hey Jill! Is there any mail for me?" she called, walking out into her restaurant. Jill, the waitress came by with a magazine and a letter. "Here you go Monica," she said before sweeping off to serve more customers. 'Ooh! The Cleaning Woman Magazine! Oh, and what's this? A letter from New York?' she thought while opening the letter. It was decorated with turkeys and in big letters it said, you are invited to a Thanksgiving Surprise party for Chandler Bing. Please be at his apartment by 12:00 PM on August 19th. What the . . .? It's August and Chandler hates Thanksgiving. Joey must have sent them out. Oh! I'll make a turkey!!' thought Monica happily as she picked up the phone to call her travel agent.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The MGM Grand Hotel  
  
"Miss Phoebe! Miss Phoebe! You have mail!" yelled the front desk as Phoebe Buffay walked by. She handed Phoebe the mail and Phoebe looked at it. 'New York? Is it Chandler? Oh! You are invited to a surprise Halloween party for Chandler Bing. Please be at his apartment by 12:00 PM on August 19th, signed Rachel. Wow! A Halloween party!!! Cool!!!'  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX This oughta be interesting! Hmm? Oh and by the way I have no idea when Chandler's birthday is so I just used what I think is Matthew Perry's birthday so no one have a fit!! Review! 


	3. The One with Ross dressed as A Bunny Par...

Hey all, I'm back with another chapter. Also to clear up things, I know that Rachel probably wouldn't get evicted that fast but for the sake of the story she did. Also, Ross isn't going to be in Peru forever so don't worry. The same goes for the rest of the gang. I believe that's everything. Oh, and Chandler is 33 (This is of course is his age after his birthday) now  
  
DISCLAIMER: You know the drill; I don't own FRIENDS and I probably never will . . .  
  
  
  
Just Friends?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The One Where Ross is dressed as a Bunny (Part One of Two)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chandler awoke on August 19th with just one thought on his mind, 'Ugh. . . it's my birthday. I'm 33 years old." He got up and put on his suit since he still had to go to work, even if it was his birthday. "Rachel! Would like to share a cab with me?" he called. "Um, no, I'm not going to work today Chandler," she called back. "Oh. Well okay then," he said, opening the door.  
  
Rachel was sitting in his chair sipping coffee. "You know if you get anything on the chair . . .you're going down," he said, tilting his head slightly. "Well Chandler, normally I'd be worried but your not Joey," she said, casually without even looking up from the magazine that she was reading. Chandler just left, mumbling more stuff.  
  
As soon as the door closed, Rachel sprang into action. She ran into her room and came out a split second later with a huge bag of 'party' stuff. "It's party time," she said, smiling widely. 'At least that stupid party store had party decorations,' she thought as she strung up a Happy Birthday banner. She was, however, kind of worried about how she was going to get Chandler back to the apartment at 1:00 PM. The gang would hopefully start arriving in a couple of hours. She couldn't wait.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
'It's 11:30, are they all gonna arrive at 12:00 on the dot?' Rachel thought, starting to feel anxious. She had gotten the decorations all set and had put out refreshments. Oh, and of course sandwiches for Joey. She looked around and wondered to herself why she had been thinking those thoughts earlier about Chandler. 'I mean, is it inappropriate? Would Chandler even consider going out with me?'  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK! Rachel quickly sprang up to answer the door. She opened it to reveal Joey with a present and a plastic container of red and green cookies. "Merry Christmas Rachel!" he said, leaning to kiss her on the cheek. Rachel just looked at him with a strange look in her eyes. Joey didn't even seem to notice as he walked in, set the cookies, and present down.  
  
"Joey, honey, its August. It's not December. I should know since it is hot outside," said Rachel, talking to Joey as if he was kindergartner. Joey looked at her in his classic confusion. "But your invitation says it was a Christmas party." said Joey, pulling the invite out of his back pocket. Rachel heavily sighed and turned over and pointed at it. In big letters it said, P.S This is a birthday party!!! "Oooohhh." he said. Rachel nodded and shoved a beer in his hand. Joey just grinned as if nothing had happened. "So what did you get Chandler?" she asked, grabbing a beer for her self. "Well, I got him a signed poster from me, since you never know how valuable that might be on Ebay. Oh! And porn," he said, smiling. Rachel smiled and shook her head.  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK went the door. This time both Joey and Rachel hopped up. Joey went and opened the door to reveal. . .a big blue rabbit. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" screamed Joey, leaping about 10 feet in the air. He ran and hid behind Rachel. She coughed and said, "Yeah Joe, you're a man."  
  
  
  
"Rachel, Joey? It's me Ross," said the bunny, taking off its whiskers to reveal a familiar paleontologist. "ROSS? What the hell are you doing? Why are you in a bunny suit?" growled Rachel, placing her hands on her hips. "Well the invitation said that it was an Easter party and I though it'd be kind of coo." started Ross before Rachel and Joey both said "the back of the invitation." Ross looked at them strangely before getting the invitation out of his back and looked at the back and gave them a look (much like the one when he read Rachel's letter, the 18 page one, and later exclaimed "It so does not!") "Then why didn't you put it in BIG BOLD LETTERS?" he exclaimed crossing his arms. "But Ross, then when would we ever see you in a bunny suit?" said Rachel, smiling. Ross just frowned and banged his fists together. "Yeah, mature Ross," said Joey, as he was looking at a magazine. He laughed and pointed at a picture. "What's so funny Joey?" muttered Ross. "Hee, hee. Boobies." Rachel groaned and went to the fridge to grab Ross a beer.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
'Oh crap. How long is this gonna take?' thought Chandler, as he sat in traffic or well, his cab sat in traffic. 'I need to see Rachel. Okay, I don't need to see her. I want to see her. Is that wrong? She did it with Ross. Why wouldn't she agree to me? I have to talk to her. This is driving me crazy,' thought Chandler, now knowing what he must do.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Here, we're still waiting for Mon and Pheebs," said Rachel, tossing a drink at him. "What Mon isn't here yet? She called me an hour ago asking me if I was going. She was on the ground then," said Ross, opening his beer and taking a sip. Rachel giggled. It was quite a sight to see the Easter bunny leaning against the counter drinking a beer.  
  
  
  
Again, the door swung open as a turkey with a Monica on it appeared. "Mon! It's nice to see you!" said Joey, running over to her. "Yes, Joey the turkey's for everyone," said Monica, almost automatically. "Yay!" Joey grabbed the turkey and set it down on the counter. "Mon! How are you?" squealed Rachel, running over to hug Monica who hugged her back. "I just want to ask. Why is this a Thanksgiving party? Chandler hates Thanksgiving." Rachel signed and explained the whole situation.  
  
  
  
"Wow. When is he getting here?" asked Monica, settling in Chandler's leather chair. "I called his office this morning and they agreed to send him home around 12:30. Which reminds me, it's about 12:00 right?" asked Rachel, looking around for a clock of some sort. "Where's Phoebe?"  
  
  
  
::BATMAN MUSIC SUDDENLY IN THE BACKGROUND::  
  
  
  
The door flung open to reveal. . .Batgirl. "Oh dear lord. Looks like Phoebe is here," said Rachel slapping her head and sitting down. "Hello everyone!" she said, giggling in her Phoebe fashion. "There is no time to explain Phoebe, but this is a birthday party," said Rachel, head still in her hands. Phoebe grinned even wider. "Oh, I knew that already. I'm not an airhead," she said, grabbing a beer. They all groaned. "Now all we need is the birthday boy," said Ross, taking another swig from her beer.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
'I hope she feels the same way. I don't want to ruin a friendship, but I need to tell her.' Chandler approached the door with roses in hand. He had given it a lot of thought, he decided to tell Rachel how he felt, and maybe they could fix it. He sighed and put his key in the door.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Oh! He's here, quick! The lights!" whispered Rachel, frantically. She wanted the make Chandler happy since he was being so nice. She admitted now that she kind of had a crush on him but now that Ross was here, she felt weird about it now. It just made her think about how she felt on the plane to England that one time. Arg! This is so damn confusing. Maybe this will make her feel better. . .  
  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  
  
Oh, it's a cliffhanger baby! I'm evil I know. . . wait until later! 


	4. The One with Chandler's Drunken Confessi...

Hey, I'm back (back again, Ally's back. Tell a friend) Here are a few notes just in case you don't understand since I'm bringing in the year and age factor. Chandler is 33 now and so are the rest of the gang(again, no idea when their birthdays are so bear with me) let's just figure that Ross almost married Emily 5 years ago, okay? That was I believe 1998 so this would be taking place in 2003. Everyone still with me? Good. Let's continue  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own em and I never will.  
  
Just Friends?  
  
Chapter 4: The One with Chandler's confession and Rachel's acceptance (Part 2 of 2)  
  
  
  
When we last left our Friends. . .  
  
'I hope she feels the same way. I don't want to ruin a friendship, but I need to tell her.' Chandler approached the door with roses in hand. He had given it a lot of thought, he decided to tell Rachel how he felt, and maybe they could fix it. He sighed and put his key in the door.  
  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  
  
"Oh! He's here, quick! The lights!" whispered Rachel, frantically. She wanted the make Chandler happy since he was being so nice. She admitted now that she kind of had a crush on him but now that Ross was here, she felt weird about it now. It just made her think about how she felt on the plane to England that one time. Arg! This is so damn confusing. Maybe this will make her feel better. . .  
  
  
  
Now back to your regularly scheduled programming . . .  
  
  
  
Chandler opened the door and it was dark. He didn't seem to notice that Ross' bunny ears were sticking out from behind the couch. Oh, no he was too intent to talk to Rachel. "Um? Who turned out the light? Rachel? Are you here? We need to talk?" he said, fumbling for a light switch. Once he found it, he switched it on . . .  
  
  
  
" SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHANDLER!" screamed Rachel, Joey, Monica, Batgirl, and a big blue bunny.  
  
"Jesus Christ! It's a bunny and Batgirl!" yelped Chandler, jumping about 3 feet in the air. 'Batgirl' giggled and ran over to Chandler, giving him a huge hug. "Happy Birthday!" she said. Chandler now recognized who this was . . . and who was cutting off his circulation. "Hey Pheebs, long time no see," he gasped. She just grinned in her own goofy manner.  
  
After everyone had said their "hellos," and "happy birthday Chandlers," they sat down around the turkey, which was on the coffee table. You see, Joey was getting "turkey pains."  
  
"Wow. How long had it been since we were all together in the same room?" asked Monica, pulling out a knife to cut the turkey with. Joey shook his head and drooled over the turkey. "It was 5 years ago. To this day actually. The day before Joey left for L.A," said Rachel. Chandler looked up from his sandwich. "We were together on my birthday? Gee, I don't remember that." "I remember," said Monica, shooting a look at Chandler. 'Ah. Now I remember. That was the day Monica told me that we weren't gonna happen and that she was leaving.  
  
  
  
::FLASHBACK TO AUGUST 19th, 1998::  
  
"Happy 27th Chandler!" said Rachel with her arm around Ross. The two had reconciled after the whole Emily fiasco. Chandler was incredibly happy. Everyone was happy. He had found a woman he had always loved and hoped it would last . . .or so he thought.  
  
"Chandler. Can I talk to you, in private?" said Monica, softly. Chandler, with a look of confusion, nodded as Monica led him into the bedroom.  
  
  
  
"What is it Mon?" "Chandler, I know what we did in London was amazing but we can't have a regular relationship," said Monica, not looking at him. Chandler's heart dropped into his stomach. "Why . . .why not?" "I got a wonderful job offer in Seattle and I'm going to take it," said Monica, shifting uncomfortably.  
  
It was silent once again as Chandler took in what he was hearing. "When do you leave?" he whispered as he moved closer to her spot on the bed. He sat down beside her. Monica felt this and froze. "In 3 weeks."  
  
His eyes never leaving the back of Monica's head, he traced his fingertips along her arms. He felt her shiver. His eyes softened as he pulled her to him. Monica, leaving the Earth let this happen and sighed. "We'll just have to make it count," whispered Chandler, kissing her neck. Monica closed her eyes and let him ravish her until the sharp realization of what was really going on, hit her.  
  
"NO! No Chandler. We can't do this. I can't do this. I don't want you or me to get hurt by my leaving. It stings. I don't want to get involved," she said, jumping away from him, off the bed.  
  
Chandler sat there, in shock. The only woman he had ever truly loved, his best friend, other than Joey, was telling him that they were never going to happen. It was official. He was a broken man. 'Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me . . .'  
  
::BACK TO AUGUST 19th, 2003::  
  
  
  
Rachel noticed that Chandler's eyes were glazed over. He looked incredibly sad. 'I wonder what's the matter?' she thought. "Chandler? Chandler why don't you open a present or two?" she said, hoping he would snap out of it.  
  
  
  
Chandler heard Rachel talking to him. His eyes fell onto her beautiful face. She looked like an angel. Almost as if she had been sent there to help him. Rachel was his angel. 'Stop it. She's a friend. You don't want to hurt her. How could I be feeling this way after living with her for what 3 days?' he thought, his brain overtaking his heart. It was obviously a power struggle between the two. If only he knew which one to pick.  
  
  
  
Joey, oblivious to Chandler's angst, shoved his present at him. "Open mine first!" he said, grinning. Chandler had to smile at Joey's innocence. "Okay Joe," he said to his best friend, grinning  
  
He took the present from Joey and opened it, knowing what it was. Joey had always gotten him the same thing and this year wasn't any different. "A signed picture and porn. Joe, I never would've guessed." Joey just grinned wider, anything to bring his friend up from whatever he was feeling. "I'll put this in the Joey closet otherwise known as the porn closet," said Chandler, sarcastically. Rachel giggled. It was nice to have the old Chandler back.  
  
**A bunch a hours later**  
  
"We better get going," said Ross, looking at the clock. The others murmured in agreement. They were all a little drunk and needed to be getting to their respected hotels. Chandler, who was the most drunk out of all of them, looked at Ross and laughed.  
  
"Dude, you look funny in that bunny costume. You'll never catch me in one of those, not even a pink one," he giggled. Ross groaned and walked out the door, followed by the rest.  
  
Rachel, who had been smart and not drank everything in sight, sat beside Chandler, who turned to her. "Whatcha thinking Rach?" he slurred. She smiled and shrugged. "Nothing in particular Chandler. Just thanking the lucky stars that you are here with me." Chandler looked at her for a long time. Rachel began to wonder what was going on in his drunken mind. He smiled again. "You wanna know a secret?" he whispered. Rachel decided to play along and nodded.  
  
"I think I'm falling in love with you. Only I can't tell you because I know you'll never want me cause of the bunny man," he said, laughter dancing in his eyes. Rachel froze and wondered what he meant.  
  
"Chandler. You drunk. You don't mean those things," she said, sadly wishing it were true. Chandler shook his head, violently. "There's roses for you and there's a letter for you," he said, pointing at the counter where the roses lay.  
  
Rachel approached them and sure enough there was a letter. She hesitated, wondering if it was right for her to look at this. I mean, Chandler was drunker than drunk. She bit her lip and opened the envelope to find a letter addresses to her.  
  
Dearest Rachel,  
  
I hope you do not think any less of me by this letter. I have been holding this in ever since I saw you at the coffeehouse that day. This is hard for me I will do this no matter what. I'm trying to confess that I think I'm falling in love with you. I hope you know that I am just as confused as you are probably now. I'm afraid Rachel. I'm afraid of this feeling and of Ross. That is the main reason I am writing this letter now. I am afraid you will choose Ross because I guarantee that he will try to win you over and I can't compete with him, because you loved him at one time as well. I can't compete with him. I have always been the funny guy but I hope this one time you'll look over that and accept that I am seeing you as much more than a friend. I hope this will at least let you consider me. If you decide you know where to find me.  
  
Always,  
  
Chandler  
  
  
  
Rachel put her hand to her mouth as her heart exploded with joy. 'But Ross will try to win me back. He was flirting with me the entire party,' she thought, as she gazed at Chandler. He had fallen asleep on the couch. Rachel walked over to him and sat down next to him. He looked so peaceful. She leaned over and brushed the hair out of his eyes. It was then Rachel made up her mind. A decision that would change everything.  
  
She leaned and kissed Chandler full on the lips, knowing full well that he would never know. She curled up next to him and placed his arms around her. She felt warm once again. It was nice. She was happy She slowly drifted off into space. She would worry about Ross later. He was going to go back to Peru after all.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  
  
"Dr. Geller. Your work had been outstanding. Are you sure you would like to go back to the museum in New York?" came a voice from the other end of the phone. "Yes, process my transfer. It's been a pleasure working for you Dr. Donovon."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  
  
Dun, dun, dun, DUN! Ross is staying in New York. How will this affect Chandler and Rachel? Will the rest of the gang stay as well? What will happen when Monica finds out? Will she fight for Chandler? Review and I'll answer these questions. 


	5. The One Where Monica is a Witness

Hey! I'm back with another chapter. Sorry if I kept anyone waiting but I had a bit of writer's block. Oh, if anyone likes feel free to send me an email with your opinions and such, angeleyes887@hotmail.com. I welcome anything. Let's see . . . is there anything else? I don't think so . . . well enjoy the chapter!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Friends, I wish I did cause then I would be rich and that would solve a lot of things! (  
  
  
  
Just Friends?  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: The One Where Monica is a Witness  
  
  
  
'Alcohol is bad,' thought a very groggy Chandler as he came to from his sleepy state. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and noticed Rachel, sleeping next to him. 'Why is she sleeping in here next to me?' he thought as he looked at Rachel, his eyes half closing again. She looked very serene while she slept there. 'Oh! I never did give her the letter I wrote. Oh, well, maybe its all for the best,' he thought, looking at where he had left the roses.  
  
  
  
Only they were no longer on the counter, they had somehow 'moved' to a vase and the letter. 'Oh my god, the letter. Did she? Could she have?' Chandler thought frantically, looking around for the letter. Much to his embarrassment and horror he found the letter, opened and sitting on the coffee table. 'Oh. Crap.'  
  
  
  
Rachel stirred and opened her eyes to find Chandler awake. She smiled and nudged him to show that she was awake. "Oh, Rachel. Uh, good morning," said Chandler, trying to be nonchalant about the fact that he was freaking out. "Good morning handsome,' she said leaning up to kiss him on the nose.  
  
  
  
Instead of being ecstatic about the fact that Rachel had just kissed him, Chandler treated it like she had just given him an electric shock. "Uh, what are you doing?" he asked, getting up, fast which only led to Rachel falling on the ground. "I kissed you," she said, pulling herself up looking a little put off. Chandler looked at her again. "What?"  
  
  
  
"You kissed me? Uh, why?" he asked, carefully. Rachel smiled and picked up the letter. "Because of this Mr. Bing. No one's ever written anything so beautiful as this. Not even Ross." Chandler flinched at the name. Sure, he could take Ross in a physical fight of some sort but he wasn't sure he could beat Ross in the task that was winning Rachel over. He did get 2 women to marry him. No wait, 1 woman. He had forgot that he had said Rachel's name in the wedding ceremony. "You read my letter?" he asked, tentatively. Rachel smiled even wider and put her arms around his neck. "Yes and I would love to go to dinner with you. Just under one condition, I want to take it slow because I couldn't bear it if something happened and I lost you as a friends." she whispered, looking into his eyes. Chandler pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "You could never get rid of me Rach. Never," he whispered.  
  
  
  
The two stood there in silence for a long time before Chandler broke away and glanced at the clock. "You know what? I'm going to take the day off and you should too," he said, with his classic smile that could make anyone melt. This time it was Rachel who melted.  
  
  
  
"Ok, they won't miss me at all. I really don't feel like going to work anyways," said Rachel, grinning happily. They looked at each other in silence before Rachel heard the click of the door behind her. She quickly broke away from Chandler, who was now looking at her strangely. She motioned at the door, which now opened to reveal Joey waltzing into his old apartment.  
  
"Uh, hi Joe. What are you doing here? Buddy ole pal?" said Chandler, nervously (Think Dr. Evil when he was talking to Scott in Austin Powers!! () Rachel only mirrored Chandler's comment or in other words she was just as guilty.  
  
'Wait a second? Why do I feel guilty?' thought Rachel, curiously. She immediately knew the answer to that. 'Well duh. It's because of Monica.' Rachel looked down at the ground while Chandler and Joey talked. Monica had always had a crush on Chandler and she still had a thing for him, this so many years later. She wasn't exactly sure why but something had happened between them.  
  
"Rachel? Rach?" called Joey, waving his hand in front of Rachel's blank face. She was spacing out but she came to quickly. "What? What is it Joey?" Chandler chuckled. She was wonderful, in every aspect. Then of course Joey and Rachel started chatting with Joey, every once and awhile throwing a smile at Chandler. 'I am so lucky,' he thought.  
  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  
  
Central Perk  
  
  
  
"Ross, are you sure?" asked Monica, taking a sip of her mocha latte. Ross nodded and grabbed his coffee as well. "It had to be and if she's not then at least I know she's single." Monica sighed. Ross had come to talk to her about Rachel. Apparently he had felt a 'spark' between them two at Chandler's party and was going to try for the . . . one, two, oh forget it, if they had a record of how many times those two had gotten together than it would be the size of War and Peace. "Did you call to tell her that you were not leaving?" she said. Ross grinned, goofily and shook his head; "I thought I would surprise her with dinner as well." Monica stared at Ross with disbelief. "What?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Ross, what are you doing? Rachel is not going to come back to you every time you want her to. She's not attached to you whatsoever. She had a mind of her own," exclaimed Monica, throwing her hand in the air. Ross stared at Monica. Monica's eyes softened. "Ross, I'm sorry but I think it's over. For good. Move on," said Monica, holding his hand.  
  
  
  
"Maybe your right Mon, but there will always be something between us and I'm not going to forget it. If she's interested in someone else then I'll win her over." Monica sighed once more and stood up to get more coffee when she saw something that made her heart stop. Rachel with another guy, kissing another guy.  
  
  
  
SEVERAL MINUTES BEFORE  
  
  
  
"Chandler? Where are you?" called Rachel, playfully. Her and Chandler were going to have a cup of coffee before they head out on the town. But obviously Chandler wanted to play a little game before that happened.  
  
'Ha! You can't see me!' thought Chandler, as he was crouching behind a mailbox outside Central Perk. He wanted to play hide and seek. He smiled, mischievously as he crept up behind Rachel who was looking in a bush. He slipped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "Well, here I am Miss. Green. Whatever will you do to me?" Rachel turned around and smiled. Little did she know she was in plain view from where Monica and Ross were sitting, but to her it didn't matter. "Well, I thought I might teach a little lesson of my own," she whispered as she leaned in to give him a kiss. He melted into her and held her tight as she ran her fingers through his hair. Monica stared at Rachel, wondering who the mystery man was and why did he look so familiar?  
  
"Chandler?"  
  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  
  
Sry, if that was crap, I needed to speed things up a little bit. But I hope you liked it since we're getting everyone involved.  
  
  
  
Ross has now shown his true feelings, will he fight for Rachel even if it is his best friends. Monica has just witnessed what she thinks is Chandler. What will be her reaction? And where is Phoebe? Or do Rachel and Chandler even care? Wait and I'll try to please you with the answers. Again, feel free to email me at angeleyes887@hotmail.com Don't worry, I'll credit you if you give me an idea or two!  
  
~Ally~ 


	6. The One with the Surprise

Hey! I'm back! I hope y'all like this chapter. I've written and rewritten this a million times. This chapter's focus is on Ross, as you'll find out. Oh, there's also a little surprise in there for ya. Hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 6: The One with the Surprise  
  
  
  
"Chandler?"  
  
Ross looked up at Monica. "Chandler? Where's Chandler?" he said, also standing up. Monica looked at Ross and forced him around so that his back was at Rachel. "Nothing Ross. Chandler's not here. And you know who else isn't here? Rachel. Definitely not Rachel," rambled Monica. Ross looked at her strangely. "I know Rachel's not here. Are you okay Mon?" Monica nodded and sat down on the couch with a huff. Ross stared at her before speaking again. "Right. I have to go pick up Ben. I haven't seen him since he came to visit me in Peru." Ross turned and walked out of Central Perk. 'Chandler and Rachel? Wow, I never would have suspected this. I always thought Ross and Rachel would be together forever. Oh well,' thought Monica, sipping her hazelnut latte.  
  
  
  
::OUTSIDE CENTRAL PERK::  
  
  
  
Chandler and Rachel had finally come up for air. They were just staring, dreamily, into each other's eyes. It was at this precise moment when Ross had decided to round the corner to see them. 'Rachel in Chandler's arms? It couldn't be. . . could it?' he thought, approaching them. "Hey guys." Chandler jumped. "Uhhh, hi Ross . . . " he said, pulling away from Rachel. Ross looked at Chandler, strangely. 'Why is Chandler acting so guilty?' thought Ross, moving closer to Rachel. "Hey Rach. Can I talk to you alone?" asked Ross, motioning for Chandler to put it bluntly, go away. "I can take a hint. Rach, I'll see you inside," said Chandler, turning on his heel and walking into Central Perk.  
  
"Yes, what do you want to talk to me about Ross?" said Rachel. Ross grinned and tilted his head. "Well, I was just wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight?" Rachel looked at Ross. 'This cannot be happening. I'm with Chandler for what 20 minutes and now Ross wants me? How could I let him down, gently?' she thought, almost frantically. Ross, feeling the tension in the air, spoke again. "Rach? You aren't seeing anyone are you?" Rachel looked away. "Oh, I see," said Ross, stepping back away from Rachel. "Ross, you need to move on. I'm sorry but that's the truth."  
  
  
  
"Who is it? Its Joey isn't it?" said Ross, starting to get a little frustrated. "No, it's not Joey, Ross. Why are you getting mad?" asked Rachel, also getting a little perturbed. "Because Rachel, I'm gone for what 5 years and now you're with somebody else? This is so NOT cool." Rachel groaned and threw up her hands in the air. "Ross, oh my GOD!!! What do you expect me to do? Sit here and wait on you with my cats??" she exclaimed, eyes flashing with fire. "Well, no, but that is beside the point!" said Ross. Rachel exhaled loudly. "Well Ross, what do you want then?"  
  
  
  
Ross stood there and stared at Rachel with a sad look in his eyes. "I want you Rachel. Now I can't have you. You belong to. . ." Ross said, in a heart wrenching voice. "Chandler. I belong to Chandler," said Rachel, quietly. "Chandler? Figures. I should have known when I saw you two together here. Do you love him?" asked Ross, almost bitterly. He was now going to try to be happy for him and Rachel, even if it hurt him. Rachel paused. "Well, I don't know Ross. I'm not sure." Ross grinned at her sadly. "Make sure you know before anything else happens." Ross leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "I will always love you Rachel, even if I am your friend. You can always count on me." And with that, he walked off to see his son, leaving a very stunned Rachel. She turned and walked into Central Perk to where Chandler was waiting.  
  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  
  
Later that evening:  
  
  
  
Ross walked the streets alone. He had just dropped off Ben at Carol and Susan's. Sometimes it was amazing how much he had tried to hold on to Rachel. It was quite funny, sometimes. In essence, it was right for Rachel to be with Chandler. Ross supposed that now it was his turn to move on since Rachel apparently had. If only he knew someone who he could learn to love. "Dammit Ross, don't think that!" he cursed at himself. 'I have to meet someone I like, not because Rachel has. What am I? 10?' he thought, walking into Central Perk to find Rachel, Chandler, and Phoebe. Apparently, Rachel and Chandler were giving Phoebe the detail about what had happened. Ross smiled. He was glad at least they were happy.  
  
  
  
"And then Chandler, mad at the waiter for hitting on me, starts hitting on HIM! Pheebs, you should have seen the look on that waiter's face," squealed Rachel. "Well when there's someone as attractive as you Ms. Green then one must protect you at all costs," said Chandler, in a mock-knight voice. Rachel groaned and hit him on the arm. "I can't believe you got together. It's kind of surprising," said Phoebe, sipping her tea. "Yeah well, aren't we allowed to surprise even you Pheebs?" said Rachel, grinning widely. Phoebe grinned.  
  
  
  
Ross deciding that he couldn't hide from Rachel and Chandler forever walked up and took a seat on a chair, next to Phoebe. Chandler looked at Ross, as did Rachel. "Chandler. Rachel. How was your date?" he asked, sipping his coffee. Chandler and Ross stared into each other's eyes and the two friends resolved any issues they might have had. "It was great Ross, thanks for asking," said Rachel, smiling at Ross. Then Rachel and Chandler began to recount their date for Ross once again.  
  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Ross stood outside Central Perk and stared out into the sea of cabs. "Hey there sailor," said Phoebe, coming out of Central Perk and siding up to Ross. "Hey Pheebs. You going home?" Phoebe nodded. "Ross, how are you doing? You know since Rachel and Chandler are together?" said Phoebe. "I'm fine, actually. I'm happy for the both of them. They seem to be happy." Phoebe hugged Ross, tightly. Ross, almost surprised at Phoebe's sudden affection, hugged her back. Maybe they were caught in the moment. Maybe Ross and Phoebe were just crazy. However, as soon as Phoebe turned away, she wanted to be with Ross for a little while longer. "Ross?" she whispered. "Would you like to come to my apartment for awhile Phoebe?" he asked, also whispering. "Yes."  
  
  
  
Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band  
  
Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man  
  
Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand  
  
And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand  
  
  
  
Jesus freaks out in the street  
  
Handing tickets out for God  
  
Turning back she just laughs  
  
  
  
The boulevard is not that bad  
  
  
  
Piano man he makes his stand  
  
In the auditorium  
  
Looking on she sings the songs  
  
  
  
The words she knows, the tune she hums  
  
  
  
  
  
But oh how it feels so real  
  
Lying here with no one near  
  
Only you and you can hear me  
  
When I say softly, slowly  
  
  
  
  
  
Hold me closer tiny dancer  
  
Count the headlights on the highway  
  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
  
you had a busy day today  
  
  
  
  
  
Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band  
  
Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man  
  
Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand  
  
And now she's in me, always with me, tiny dancer in my hand  
  
"Tiny Dancer" Elton John  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Well? What do you think? Should I put it out of its misery or should I continue. I promise that it'll get better . . . I just need this chapter to clear up the sir between Ross and Rachel and plus now I can focus on Rachel and Chandler . . . or is that quite it?? Hmmmmm?? Review!! 


	7. The One with Rachel's Dad:Coming Home

I'm back! I'm sooo sorry that it's taking so long to get these chapters out but I've been busy and I am running out of ideas! ACK! Anywho, here's chapter 7  
  
Just Friends?  
  
Chapter 7: The One with Rachel's Dad: Coming Home  
  
  
  
"CHANDLER AND RACHEL???" yelped Joey at what appeared to be a now deaf Monica. "Yes Joey, there's together now," she said. Joey again stared at her. He was sitting in his 'chair.' Joey had FedExed it the other day much to his delight and Monica's dismay. He was staying with her until he got a place since obviously Chandler's was well 'taken.' Monica let out a big deep sigh. "What's wrong Mon?" Joey asked, turning to her. "I don't know Joey. It's strange that all of a sudden Chandler and Rachel of all people get together. Next thing you know Ross and Phoebe will announce that they're together," chuckled Monica. She sat up and walked over to the kitchen with Joey in tow. He was following her so closely that Monica tripped and about fell forward. "Joey!! What are you doing??"  
  
  
  
"I thought you were gonna cook something," Joey whimpered. Monica sighed again and turned to do her dishes which is what she had intended to do in the beginning. Joey frowned and turned on the t.v, pouting.  
  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  
  
"What did we just do?" whispered Phoebe. She was wrapped up in a bed sheet and her blonde hair was very tousled, after what seemed like a lot of 'exercise.' Ross, who was sitting up at the top of the bed, glanced at her. "Um . . . Phoebe must I explain? Ok, when a man and a woman love each other very much . . . the man he . . ." he started before Phoebe cut him off with a giggle. "Oh, Ross I know all about that." She sighed. "Then what is it Pheebs?" asked Ross, tilting his head slightly. "Did we just ruin our friendship forever?"  
  
  
  
It was silent for a second before Ross answered her. "I don't think so. I mean, do you regret anything we just did?" Phoebe smiled at him. She moved up next to Ross and kissed him on the nose. "Not at all. Not at all, Ross."  
  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  
  
"Chandler! Are we out of coffee?" called Rachel. She was dressed in a black negligee, which was a bit unlike her. She was rummaging in the pantry and her voice was a bit muffled. "What?" he called back. "DO WE HAVE ANY COFFEE!" she tried again, again her voice was muffled. "No, I don't have any toffee."  
  
  
  
Rachel groaned and walked into Chandler's room where he was well, changing. "AH! Does no one knock anymore!?" he yelped, grabbing his robe and wrapping it indignantly around himself. Rachel grinned. "Well, looks like I got my tat," she said, seductively. Chandler smiled at her and loosened his grip a little on the tie of the robe. Rachel walked toward him and started to kiss him and the robe fell off . . .  
  
  
  
RRRRRIIIIINNNNGGG!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chandler groaned and turned over. He was having such a wonderful dream, why did his alarm clock have to go off. He opened his eyes and he came upon Rachel sleeping, peacefully. He smiled and reached over to stroke her hair. She was beautiful while sleeping.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later Chandler got up to get ready for work. He tiptoed in the bathroom and turned the shower on. 'How did all of this happen so fast,' he thought as he stepped into the steamy shower. As he let the water douse him, he thought. He thought about Rachel, mostly. 'Why didn't I ever feel attracted to her? Was it because of Ross?' He sighed, loudly. For now, he wouldn't worry about it. He was with a beautiful woman, both inside and out. He was happy, happier than he could ever remember. Could Chandler Bing be falling in love?  
  
  
  
BACK IN CHANDLER'S BEDROOM  
  
  
  
  
  
Rachel stirred. "Chandler? " she whispered, groggily. He was nowhere to be seen but she heard the shower so she didn't worry too much. She yawned and stretched. 'Last night was so nice,' she thought, dreamily. She hugged herself. 'It's been a long time since I've felt this way. Could I be in love?' she thought. She smiled to herself. Sure, she could be in love but she only knew too well about Chandler's phobia. 'Hmmm . . . I might just have to change that a little bit,' she thought, smiling. She spotted Chandler's pillow and grabbed it. She hugged it and smiled even wider. 'Today could be one fine day,' she thought as she leapt up and ran to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHANDLER'S BATHROOM  
  
  
  
  
  
Chandler was just putting on his suit when he heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Come in," he called. Rachel bounced in. "My, my, aren't you just all hippity hoppity today," he said with a grin. Rachel smiled and hugged him. "Do you have to go to work?" she groaned into his suit. "Yes Rach, you know that. Aren't you forgetting you job?" he asked, kissing her head.  
  
  
  
"Um . . . actually Chandler I have been meaning to tell you. I, uh, quit." Chandler pulled away surprised. "What? When? There, like haven't been enough days for this to happen." Rachel looked up at him. "I called them yesterday. They fought but I've been working too long and I want an extended vacation, I guess," she mumbled, fiddling with Chandler's tie. He smiled. "It's ok, it's not as though you have no friends to help you when you need it," he said, brushing some hair out of her face. She smiled softly. It was silent before the phone could be heard ringing. Chandler gave Rachel a quick peck on the cheek. "I really need to go, can you get that?" he asked, picking up his briefcase. She nodded and walked out after him and picked up the phone in his room. She waved goodbye to Chandler. "Hello?" she said, into the phone. "Is Rachel Green there?" said, a familiar voice. She smiled. "Hey Mom, what's up?" she asked, sitting on the bed. "Oh Rachel? Good, I'm afraid I have some bad news."  
  
  
  
"What is it Mom?" asked Rachel. "Rachel, dear, it's your father. Honey, he's sick. I need you to come home for a while. Perhaps you could bring some of your friends. Your father would like that," he mother said, weakly. "Wait Mom, Dad and you can't stand to be in the same room together, how is he taking you being there?" asked Rachel, tears starting to stream down her face at the thought of her father being sick. "Jill called me and told me to come down and take care of him and it seems as though he's pretty grateful for it," said her mom, who also seemed like she was choking up a little bit. "Thanks Mom, I'll be home as soon as possible. Bye," said Rachel as the tears burst forth. Her dad was sick and for once Rachel Green couldn't do anything. She just sat there and cried. 'I need Chandler,' she thought, as her eyes fell on his side of the bed and his pillow. Once again, she gripped the pillow and reached for the phone. Knowing that Chandler was at work, she called one other person she knew could make her feel better.  
  
  
  
"Hello? Joey? It's Rachel"  
  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX  
  
Well?? And you all thought she would call Ross didn't ya?? Ha! Review! I always value your ideas and opinions and who can tell me where Rachel grew up because I'm drawing a blank . . . . more later!  
  
~Ally~ 


	8. The One Where Joey Lends a Hand

Hey! See I'm starting to get the chapters a little faster (well, I had a half day today so it gave me time). I hope you like it and again always up for any email! Angeleyes887@hotmail.com Give me some feedback . . . enjoy the story!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Yup, I don't own em  
  
Just Friends?  
  
Chapter 8: The One with Where Joey Lends a Hand  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is your dad sick of?" asked a very sympathetic Joey. Rachel and he were sitting in Central Perk. Rachel was about near tears again. "I don't even know. I was too sad to ask Mom and . . . and . . . I don't know what to do Joey!" she sobbed. Joey sighed. He really wasn't good at this kind of stuff but well, Chandler wasn't there and Ross had apparently fallen off the face of the earth and so that left Joey Tribbiani. "Well for starters you need to get home before something equally worse happens." Rachel's tear stained face looked up. "You know Joey, for once, your right. We all need to get to my house." Joey's face scrunched up in confusion. "Come again. We are all coming?" he asked. Rachel nodded. "Yeah actually Mom said it would be good for dad to have a lot of visitors. Jill must be driving him out of his mind," said Rachel, with a slight smile. "Who's Jill?" asked Joey. "My sister. Don't get any ideas Joey," warned Rachel, remembering all too well Joey's 'how you doin?' line. "I need to talk to Chandler but he's at work and I made him miss yesterday. I feel kinda guilty now."  
  
  
  
"Chandler won't care. They never miss him at his office. Rachel give him a call," said Joey. Rachel smiled. "Thanks Joey. Your so great," she said, giving him a soft hug. She leapt off the couch and over to a pay phone. Joey watched her go. 'This is so terrible for her. If only there's something I could do for her,' thought Joey, sadly. A look like Joey love wasn't going to help him here today. 'Chandler love is more like it,' thought Joey. It was at this moment when Joey got an idea. He smiled in a very evil fashion. "Uhh, Hey Rach, I gotta go. Uh . . . I got an audition!" he called and when he saw her nod he ran out the door.  
  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  
  
CHANDLER'S OFFICE  
  
  
  
"Rach, I'll be home as soon as possible," said Chandler, into the phone. He was frantically pushing buttons on his computer. As soon as he had found out about Rachel's dad and that they needed to go to (ok folks . . . I don't know exactly where she lived so I'm pretty much gonna make it Upstate New York . . . k?) Westchester, he was searching the web for a rental car.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you can miss work?" said Rachel. Chandler sighed. "It'll be fine. This is an emergency. I've already talked to my boss and as long as I email my work in, it should be fine. How do you feel about a explorer?" said Chandler. "Whatever can fit us all in there. Can it be green?" said Rachel. "But of course my lady. I'll see you tonight. Try and stay strong until I get home okay?" said Chandler. "I will Chandler. Thank you so much for everything." Chandler smiled and felt all warm inside. "You welcome Rachel, thank you for being with me. I'll see you tonight."  
  
  
  
On the other line, Rachel smiled and said, "bye." She hung up the phone. (Oh, yeah we're starting a bit of a montage; I think it's called that anyways. Oh yeah baby)  
  
  
  
Love took me by the hand  
  
Love took me by surprise  
  
Love led me to you  
  
And love opened up my eyes  
  
"We'll all be there Mom," said Rachel as she looked at a smiling Ross and Phoebe. Ross' arm is held tightly around Phoebe. They look positively giddy. Rachel hung up the phone. 'Will Chandler and me be like that?' she thought  
  
  
  
And I was drifting away  
  
Like a drop in the ocean  
  
And now I realize that  
  
Nothing has been as beautiful (as beautiful) ooooo as you  
  
As when I saw Heaven's skies  
  
In your eyes  
  
In your eyes  
  
"That'll be 100 dollars sir," said the cash register to Joey. He was in Tiffany's. He was picking up something that would complete his plan. He flashed his credit card and praised the lord he was in those movies. He carefully took the little Tiffany's bag and safely put it in another bag with yet another package. "Buddy, this is for everything you've ever done for me," he said aloud, proudly  
  
And everytime I drift away  
  
I lose myself in you  
  
And now I see that I can be me  
  
In everything I do  
  
"A dozen red roses please," said Chandler. He was in a florist outside of his apartment building. He had to get something for Rachel. After the smiling florist handed him a bouquet, his cell phone rang. "Chandler Bing." Joey voice echoed through it. "Man, you gotta get up to your apartment. There's a bit of a surprise for both you and Rachel." Before Chandler could say anything, Joey hung up. "Oh boy, this ought to be interesting . . . "  
  
'Cause I was feeling as small  
  
As a drop in the ocean  
  
And now I realize that  
  
Nothing has been as beautiful  
  
As when I saw Heaven's skies  
  
In your eyes  
  
In your eyes  
  
Joey was laying the gifts on a bed. He was finally done. Chandler's room had been cleaned and it had a soft glow to everything. On the gifts were large tags that said Rachel and Chandler, the smaller one for Rachel and the larger one for Chandler. He looked around and swiftly walked out the door. It was all finally ready.  
  
Love took me by the hand  
  
Love took me by surprise  
  
Chandler fumbled with his keys. He unlocked the door finally and when he opened it his mouth dropped. What was before him was certainly a sigh to behold. Before he could say anything, Rachel appeared behind him and let out a small "Oh, my god." Who had done this wonderful thing?  
  
And I was drifting away like a drop in the ocean  
  
  
  
And now I've realized that  
  
Nothing has been as beautiful  
  
As when I saw Heaven's skies  
  
In your eyes  
  
In your eyes  
  
  
  
"Drop in the Ocean" Michelle Branch  
  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  
  
Hope you guys liked it, however I wasn't sure about Rachel's home so I made it upstate so please no one get all floopy on me! Oh and the Joey thing, this would be my view on Joey. He one of my favorite characters so consider this a mini-tribute to Joey!  
  
Anyways I would like some feedback. What is wrong Rachel's dad? Send me an email (only!) and tell me. I know this is kinda depressing but the most popular disease will be in the next chapter. Oh and of course, anything else you guys would want in the story I would be happy to oblige. Until next time. 


	9. The One with the Not Very Described Car ...

Hey, I'm soooo sorry about the wait. Things have been really hectic lately since they made me editor of the newspaper and you know how things go. Well let's see, when we last left the story Rachel and Chandler found something in their apartment and believe me it's a good thing. Anyways, enough of me talking, on with the show . . . !  
  
DISCLAIMER: If you think I own them then your not bright now aren't you?  
  
JUST FRIENDS?  
  
Chapter 9: The One with the Not Very Described Car Trip  
  
The room was filled to the brim with candles. That was the first thing both Chandler and Rachel had noticed. "Oh my god," said Rachel, hands going to cover her mouth in awe. Chandler turned to her with his own look of disbelief. The room, as previously stated, was filled with candles. It made the entire apartment look almost golden, golden and CLEAN I might add. In the center of the apartment was a dinner for two, looked like maybe chicken or something. "Who could've done this," said Rachel, approaching the dinner. Chandler, for once at a loss for words, shrugged. This however was before he noticed a piece of paper on the counter. It simply stated:  
  
Chandler and Rachel -  
  
ENJOY!  
  
Sincerely  
  
A Friend  
  
"Rach, there's a note here as well," called Chandler, showing her the tiny piece of paper. Rachel took it and when she looked up she had a devilish grin on her face. "Well Mr. Bing, I say we take advantage of this little 'miracle.' " Chandler also smiled, before leading her to the dinner. They sat down and enjoyed each other's company, meanwhile back in the bedroom . . .  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Joey had way lost the time. "Aw man, you mean I gotta stay in here?" he whined to no one. He had been about to step out the door until Chandler had opened it and but of course there was no way out. He stamped his foot on the ground and rubbed his chin in thought. "They're gonna come in here and do stuff," he whined once more. There really wasn't anyway out. Before Joey could do anything the door started to open. Joey, not knowing what to do, leapt into the closet and quickly closed it.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
When Chandler and Rachel had finished the dinner, another thing caught Rachel's eye. "Hey Chandler, look there's a trail of rose petals to the bedroom," she said, grinning. Chandler, getting the idea, got up and picked up Rachel. He kissed her deeply as he carried her damsel in distress style into the bedroom.  
  
Once inside, he put her on the bed. She looked up at him and then her hand brushed against the gifts. "PRESENTS!" she squealed, moving out of the way and therefore causing Chandler to fall flat on his face. "I love you too Rach," he mumbled. He got up and saw that indeed there was two presents with a tag on them. Chandler picked up the one that has his name on it. Rachel took no time and had hers opened faster than most normal people blink. It was a small Tiffany's box and enclosed inside was a silver teardrop necklace. "This is beautiful," gushed Rachel, who turned to Chandler. She looked down at Chandler's gift, which was from Barney's, a soft, navy blue scarf. "Who did this?" asked Chandler.  
  
"How many times have we asked that question?" said Rachel, putting her arms around Chandler. Chandler shrugged and kissed Rachel. In the process of doing this, he set her lightly on the bed. "Hee hee," came an all too familiar giggle from the closet. Chandler stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Rachel. Chandler looked at the closet and sighed. "And behind door number two is a Mr. Joey Tribbiani." Rachel gasped when the door was flung open to reveal none other that Joey. "Joey! What are you doing here!!" screamed Rachel, leaping off the bed. "I was in here and you guys came in and I couldn't leave," he whined yet again. Chandler stared at him. "Why were you here in the first place?"  
  
Joey looked down at the ground and fidgeted. Rachel's eyes lit up as she put two and two together. "Joey. Did you do all this for us?" she asked, softly. Joey shyly nodded. "Joey, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me!" said Rachel, hugging Joey. Joey just grinned. Chandler also gave him a hug. "Joe, this is great but I hope you don't take this the wrong way but . . ." said Chandler leading Joey to the door and giving him a knowing glance. Joey grinned and nodded. He made his way out the door and a few seconds could hear Rachel and Chandler doing . . . stuff.  
  
Normally the lewd Joey would want to film them or something along that lines but this Joey was different. He just turned on his heel and waltzed out the door. Of course not before he grabbed some food. This Joey was also hungry.  
  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
THE NEXT MORNING:  
  
Chandler awoke to the sounds of the shower. His blurry vision caught sight of a couple of suitcases. 'That's right. We're going to Rachel's parent's house today." He got up, groggily. He was really tired from the night before. The shower turned off and not too long after there appeared Rachel dressed and ready to go.  
  
"Oh good your up, we need to get a move on. Ross and Phoebe are getting the car," she said, talking a mile a minute. Chandler held his hand up to stop her from talking before pulling her into his arms and giving a soft kiss. She melted, as if on cue. "Yeah, uh, you just come on down as soon as you dressed," she said, dreamily. She walked out of the room, tripping over herself. As soon as Chandler heard the door shut, he started to dance, "I still got it!!"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Monica, can we make a pitstop? Please!" whined Joey, fidgeted in the backseat. Monica groaned loudly. "Joey we're almost there and we just made a pitstop! I am NOT stopping," she yelled. "Wow, driving Monica, not that much fun, can we go back to drunk Monica?" said Phoebe, who was sitting in the front seat. Monica glared at Phoebe. They were about 15 minutes away from Westchester and tempers were running high. Ross was pouting since no one would let him drive because then they'd be late by two days. Rachel was a nervous wreck due to the fact that her father was sick and Chandler had taken the task of consoling her. Monica was determined to get them to Rachel's house if it killed her and Joey, well Joey was just Joey.  
  
When they pulled up to Rachel's huge house, Joey and Rachel were about to burst, in two different way though. Monica parked the car and they left the task of the luggage up to the 'strong men', Chandler and Ross. When they reached the door, Rachel rang the doorbell and within minutes a maid answered it. "Ms. Rachel! How nice it is to see you again, please come this way, you mother and sisters are waiting for you," she said. "Rosie! Oh it's nice to see you too. Debbie here too, wow nice to know she could find it out her busy schedule to come," mumbled Rachel, walking into the spacious house with the others in tow. The house was . . . big. That's the only word that could really describe it. It definitely showed Mr. Green's wealth that's for sure. They followed Rachel into the sitting room where her mom and her two sisters' were sitting, Jill and Debbie. "Rachel, dear, so glad you could come on short notice."  
  
"Of course Mom. How is he?" asked Rachel, sitting down. Rachel's mom sighed. "He's fine now, fine enough to order everyone around." Rachel smiled, weakly. "What has he got Mom?" she asked. Again she sighed. "Your father's sick of . . ."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Fill in the blanks! What should Rachel's dad be sick of?? Email me at angeleyes887@hotmail.com and tell me what you think!  
  
Later ~Ally~ 


	10. The One with I Love You

Hey all, I'm back after an incredibly long wait and I'm not surprised if I lost the few readers I had, oh well. I'm trying to finish this up. I'm thinking one more chapter and then an epilogue. I'm sorry but there's no Joey, Ross, or Phoebe in this chapter. They will be in the next one so have no fear! Please review and again I am so sorry about keeping y'all waiting . . . enjoy! DISCLAIMER: Yeah I don't own them  
  
  
  
Just Friends?  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: The One with "I love you"  
  
  
  
"Your father's has amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, otherwise known as Lou Gehrig's disease," said Mrs. Green.  
  
"What does it do?" asked Rachel, her voice quivering. Chandler sat down beside her and held her close. Rachel seemed close to the breaking point. 'She's been so good. All through the car ride she prevented herself from breaking down totally but I assume that its now just too much,' he thought.  
  
"According to the doctors, it has been progressing in Leonard's system for awhile now. The disease attacks the nerve that causes muscle movement and it slowly deteriorates. Unfortunately, we didn't catch it early enough and so . . . your father doesn't have much . . . time left," finished Rachel's mom, hesitating. "Exactly how much time does he have?" said Rachel. Sandra Green stood and walked over to her daughter, dreading these words.  
  
"We don't know sweetie but the doctors give him at the most two more weeks. It seems that from all of his smoking and drinking he successfully hurt his body into weakening it even more . . ." she said until another voice interrupted her. "Mom, the doctor said that it was very unlikely that the reason was that."  
  
The others turned to see Rachel's younger sister, Jill leaning in the doorway. Rachel stood and crossed the room to her little sister. When she reached her, Rachel's enveloped her in a hug. It had appeared she had reached the breaking point. "Jill, I need to see him, is he in his room?" Rachel blubbered. Jill nodded as tears silently ran down her own face. Rachel rushed past her sister and into the house.  
  
The room fell silent. "Rachel will be alright. Just give her time, after all she is one of the more stronger Greens," said Sandra, trying to lift the mood a little bit. It didn't work.  
  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Rachel stood outside her father's door. 'Why can't I handle this?' she thought, leaning against the door. She could hear him coughing and it broke her heart. Never could she ever remember her father actually bedridden. If he were sick he would still walk around thus causing everyone else to get his disease. It was a wonder why they were still healthy.  
  
Rachel laughed softly. Taking every last but of strength, Rachel grabbed the door handle and opened the door. She entered the huge room and walked slowly up to the large sleigh bed. "Who's there?" rasped Leonard Green's voice.  
  
"Daddy, it's me Rachel," she said, kneeling next to her father. Leonard sat up and reached for his glasses. "Rachel? Sweet pea is that you?" he said, leaning in for a hug. Rachel grasped her father and the tears began to flow once more. Leonard felt this and pulled away. "Hey, hey, Greens don't cry. Sweetie, it's alright," he said, wiping away her tears.  
  
"Daddy, aren't you afraid of dying?" asked Rachel. Mr. Green smiled slightly. "Rachel, to me death is going to be the biggest adventure for me. I'm not afraid at all." Rachel smiled.  
  
"But Rachel, honey, the reason why I wanted to see you is to say something that I have needed to say for a long time now. I know how I have probably messed up your life by trying to force you and Barry together and trying to keep the men out of you life after that. But all I want to say, sweetheart is that I'm sorry and hope you forgive me for my cold attitude towards everything."  
  
Rachel looked taken aback. This above everything else she had not been expecting. "Daddy, I'm not mad at you."  
  
"I'm glad about that but still it has plagued me. I mean did I break you and Wethead . . .I mean Ross . . . Miller up?"  
  
Rachel giggled. "Geller Dad and no, you didn't break us up. That was a completely different story. Speaking of which, I've been going out with another guy recently. You know Chandler right?" she said.  
  
"Chuckles?"  
  
Rachel laughed once more. "Tell me, do you love him?" asked her father. Rachel was at a loss for words. 'Do I love Chandler? As a friend, yes but . . . do I love him?' thought Rachel quickly for she knew her dad wanted an answer. She opened her heart and somehow she knew what that answer was. "Yes. I do love him."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  
  
Monica stood outside the door. She had come to find Rachel and next she overheard Rachel telling her father that she loved Chandler. Had she heard right? 'Chandler and Rachel? Sure she was fine with them dating but in love? Love could end with them getting married and then they could have children. Am I ready for that feeling?' Monica asked herself. She peeked into Mr. Green's room and saw the soft glow Rachel had post "I love Chandler."  
  
'I don't think I would be cruel and try and steal him away but Rachel looks so happy. I've never seen her look like that, not even with Ross.' Monica smiled and walked off to find Phoebe.  
  
Little did she know that one other person had heard Rachel's statement, Chandler came from the shadows with a look of utter disbelief on her face. "Rachel loves me?" he said aloud. He stood against a wall and stared into space. 'Somebody loves me?'  
  
It was a little hard to comprehend for Chandler Bing, that only in a few short months, Rachel could've fallen. Had he fallen in love as well? Is it possible to fall in love and not even realize it? 'Do I love Rachel?' he thought, desperate to find the answer.  
  
"This can't be too hard can it?" he said. He closed his eyes and thought of the way he felt every time he was around her. He could see her laying in his bed next to her. When he was with her he felt so . . . even he couldn't describe it . . .  
  
  
  
We got the afternoon , You got this room for two,  
  
One thing I've left to do,  
  
Discover me,  
  
Discovering you.  
  
  
  
One mile to every inch of,  
  
Your skin like porcelain,  
  
One pair of candy lips and,  
  
Your bubblegum tongue.  
  
  
  
Cause if you want love,  
  
We'll make it,  
  
Swim in a deep sea,  
  
Of blankets , Take all your big plans,  
  
And break 'em,  
  
This is bound to be a while.  
  
  
  
Your body is a wonderland,  
  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands),  
  
Your body is a wonderland.  
  
  
  
Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face,  
  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase,  
  
You tell me where to go and,  
  
Though I might leave to find it,  
  
I'll never let your head hit the bed,  
  
Without my hand behind it.  
  
  
  
You want love,  
  
We'll make it,  
  
Swim in a deep sea,  
  
Of blankets,  
  
Take all your big plans,  
  
And break 'em,  
  
This is bound to be a while.  
  
  
  
Your body is a wonderland,  
  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands),  
  
Your body is a wonderland.  
  
  
  
Damn baby,  
  
You frustrate me,  
  
I know you're mine, all mine, all mine  
  
But you look so good it hurts sometimes.  
  
  
  
Your body is a wonderland,  
  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands),  
  
Your body is a wonderland,  
  
Your body is a wonderland.  
  
  
  
Chandler slowly opened his eyes and he got this almost glazed look in his eyes. "I love her."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Rachel left her father, as he was appearing to be getting weaker and weaker. It broke her heart but deep down she knew that if it was his time then it was his time. 'Why? Why now? After I actually had a good conversation without him acting like he used to.'  
  
She opened the door to find Chandler leaning against the wall with an extremely bizarre look on his face. "Chandler?" she asked, approaching him slowly. He looked at her.  
  
"Rachel?"  
  
"Yes?" she said, now officially confused. Chandler pulled her to him and got his face incredibly close to hers. Her pretty eyes half closed in the moment. For a minute, Chandler held her and believe me, Rachel wasn't complaining either. Finally, he chose to speak.  
  
"Rachel, I've been thinking and I've come to a conclusion," he whispered. She nodded. "Rachel Green, I love you." After all the years of ducking out of relationships, commitment-phobic Chandler M. Bing was the first to say, "I love you" to his girlfriend. The surprising part was that he didn't feel the least bit scared, in fact he felt as though he could say it over and over again. He wanted to shout it to the world. It felt absolutely fabulous.  
  
"You do? Oh, oh Chandler, I love you too!" said Rachel, kissing him. They stood there and kissed in Rachel's parent's house for a couple more seconds before they moved to the living room with the others, hand in hand.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The song was "Your Body is a Wonderland" by John Mayer  
  
Ok, I think there's gonna be one more chapter and then an epilogue. Again I'm soooo sorry about the long wait. I'll be back as soon as I can because I really wanna finish this and start a new idea! (  
  
~Ally~ 


	11. The One with the Death of Rachel's Fathe...

Alright, this is a little better. It hasn't been 6 months since my last chapter anyways! Hope you guys like it! I always appreciate feedback!!  
  
Just Friends?  
  
Chapter 11: The One with the Death of Rachel's Father  
  
  
  
  
  
"She loves him?" said Ross, incredulously. Monica nodded her head, vigorously. Ross, Phoebe, and Joey had been sitting drinking coffee in the Green's living room when Monica, unable to keep this piece of information to her any longer, had rushed in and told them. Ross' hand, which was in Phoebe's, tightened. Sure he was incredibly happy with Phoebe but still . . . he wasn't exactly sure if the idea of his ex-girlfriend and his best friend had completely settled.  
  
  
  
Phoebe noticed the change in Ross's mood. She leaned in and whispered, "Ross it's going to be alright. I promise everything will play itself out. Believe me, I'm psychic." Ross smiled. Phoebe did have a point. There was no point and getting 'Red Ross' he would just look like a geek and he didn't need that now.  
  
  
  
"Does Chandler love Rachel?" asked Joey, oblivious to Ross' reaction to Monica's revelation. The four friends looked at each other, unsure of what to say. "I guess we'll wait and see," said Phoebe, smiling. Personally she was ecstatic for them. Maybe it was the fact that in a past life they were lovers. Maybe not. Who knows?  
  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  
  
THE NEXT MORNING:  
  
  
  
Rachel awoke that morning feeling absolutely fabulous. Although the reason she was at her parent's house was sad, she couldn't believe how wonderful it felt waking up next to Chandler.  
  
She sat up and looked down at the sleeping Chandler. It felt like yesterday when she had first watched him sleep, the night of his birthday. He was so cute just lying there. Rachel pushed a piece of his hair out of his closed eyes.  
  
  
  
'I never felt like this with Ross. Of course, I loved him but I never felt this adrenaline rush, like I do when I'm with Chandler,' she thought. 'I mean, only a couple months ago he was funny guy Chandler. Cute but not enough to be a boyfriend.  
  
  
  
Rachel laughed at herself. All of it didn't matter anymore to her. Now at this very moment, Rachel couldn't think of anything else but lying here with him. It was wonderful.  
  
  
  
Chandler stirred and opened his eyes. He smiled softly. "Hey," he said, reaching up to cup her face. "Hey."  
  
  
  
"It's a good thing that your parents don't know I'm in here otherwise, I'm about to join the cross country team," he said, laughing slightly. "Yes and they never need to find out. Now, let's get dressed and go down to breakfast," said Rachel, getting out of the bed with Chandler in tow.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  
  
When the two got downstairs, they were met with the pleasant smell of freshly brewed coffee and bacon. It reminded Rachel of when she was a kid. Of course, her parents were always in and out of the house so her breakfast was pretty much with Jill or Debbie and Rosie, the maid/cook.  
  
  
  
"Mmm, it smells good down here," she called, when they reached the kitchen. Seated at the kitchen table were Joey, Debbie, and Monica. Debbie stood to give her sister a hug. "Deb! It's been a long time, hasn't it? You need to come to New York more often," said Rachel, squeezing her sister tightly. Debbie (AN: I named her before TWO Rachel's Other Sister aired so just bare with me) smiled.  
  
  
  
"I know Rach, I promise I'll visit you soon," she said, smiling. She leaned in to whisper something else in Rachel's ear. "And you will have to tell me about this Chandler guy. He sounds cute." Rachel smiled and took a seat as did Chandler.  
  
  
  
"Well Deb, you won't have to wait any longer to meet Chandler, because this is him," said Rachel, pointing at Chandler, who had a confused look on his face. "Yum, Rach did good," she said laughing. Chandler obviously looked uncomfortable. To top that Joey leaned over to elbow him while muttering, "Sisters, dude!"  
  
Debbie laughed. "Rach, who's he? I like him," she said, scooting her chair towards Joey. Joey looked a little scared and hid behind Phoebe. "Joey Tribbiani meet the hormone driven Green, Debbie," laughed Rachel.  
  
All of a sudden a loud sob could be heard and it was soon followed by a loud thud. "What tha . . .?"  
  
Mrs. Green rushed in with a pale look on her face, a couple minutes later. "Mom what's the matter?" said Rachel, getting up quickly. "Rachel, Debbie, it's your father . . ."  
  
Rachel didn't hear the rest of what her mother said. Her voice blended in as the entire world blurred, as Rachel fainted, dead to the world  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Dr. Leonard Green died October 15th at 3:27 AM  
  
The group stood in front of Dr. Green's tombstone and listened to the funeral service. Rachel was a nervous wreck. She cried during the entire service. It almost seemed as though she wasn't there. She felt as though she had been watching this entire thing from a different, harsher angle.  
  
After the service, Rachel had asked if she could say goodbye to her father, alone. She knelt in front of the tomb, as tears silently ran down her face. "Daddy, I don't want to say goodbye. It's not time to say good bye yet, it shouldn't be this way. You just can't die like this!" she said, her voice choking up even more. She ran her hand across her father's name on the tombstone. "How do you find the words to say goodbye, when you don't have the heart to say goodbye?" she sang, in a whisper.  
  
She sat on top of the tomb and stared into the sea of graves. The sea of tears and loved ones that were gone forever. Before she could sustain herself once again, Rachel's tears overtook her entire body.  
  
"Sweet pea, don't cry."  
  
Rachel looked up very quickly as soon as she heard her father's voice. But the strange thing is that she couldn't see anything but yet she could hear her father. "Daddy?"  
  
"Ah Rachel honey, everything's going to be alright. Don't worry about me. I'm doing fine here. I'll never leave you honey, just promise me one thing. Make sure you find someone. I couldn't bear to think of you alone in the world. You and that Chandler kid, you kids fit together. Don't lose that spark Rachel, ever."  
  
As sad as she was, she couldn't help but smile, in spite of it all, she could smile. She would never ever say goodbye to her father because her father wasn't gone at all. He would be in the air always, judging Chandler probably. She laughed out loud when she could imagine the names he would have called Chandler. Chuckles more than likely.  
  
She stood and blew a kiss to her father and turned and walked away. From an entirely different astral plane, Leonard Green caught that kiss. "That's my girl."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A COUPLE DAYS LATER:  
  
"Rachel, it was nice of you to come out here," said Sandra, hugging her daughter. Rachel and the others were heading back to the city. It had seemed as though Rachel was taking her father's death very well. She had been somewhat subdued but content all the same. What Sandra was interested in was the fact that her daughter and Chandler had gotten together. When she first found out she was beyond confused but now she could see the love in both of their eyes. She had never even seen that look when she had been with Ross. Of course that was completely out of the picture now that he was with that Phoebe girl. But still she looked incredibly happy now.  
  
"Rachel!" called Monica, who had gone into the psychotic being that she had been last car trip. "Coming!" she called back. "Bye Mom, if you ever need to talk then call me. Don't worry about me," she said, grinning widely. "You will call if anything happens between you and Chandler, tell me!"  
  
Rachel grinned again and turned on her heel and ran to the car. Sandra Green smiled and closed the door to her home.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
IN THE CAR:  
  
"Rachel, are you sure you'll be alright?" asked Ross from the front seat. Monica would be talking but Phoebe had deemed this 'Monica No Talkie Time." She was grumbling in the driver's seat. Rachel nodded with a slight grin. She was leaning on Chandler in the back.  
  
"Hey! I'm watching you two. There'll be none of that," said Joey, pointing at the two with a mock-father approach. "Ouch Joe and to think I used to share a wall with you. Tell me, when can I give you that talk?" said Chandler. Joey frowned and slumped down in his seat.  
  
The others laughed as they began their decent into the New York city area.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Alright, I am suffering from a huge case of writer's block. I want to end this soon due the fact that I have lots of ideas but I refuse to start another story until I've finished this one! ARG!!! LOL . . .anyways if you want to know anything or contact me, angeleyes887@hotmail.com  
  
~Ally~  
  
P.S the little words that Rachel sings is an Alicia Keys song "Goodbye" 


End file.
